Amistad como la tuya ninguna
by Alfred'Braginski-F.Jones
Summary: Por que ellos dos, son una explosión de sonrisas y buenos momentos, por que mientras Yong Soo pueda estará ahí siempre para Jones, lo cuidara y lo celara así como el americano lo hace para con el, ya que después de todo, así es el destino, ¿no?, quien menos crees es quien mas te apoya.


_**Aviso: Los de Hetalia no me pertenecen si no a Hidekaz (que por cierto le doy gracias por hacer mi vida un poco mas dulce *O*)**_

_**Advertencias: creo que ninguna, si no es que confusión y graves errores de ortografía **_

.-.-.-

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de mareos aproximados al vomito, era lo que se acercaba cuando el se quedara solo, dará un ultimo suspiro y unas energéticas lagrimas caerán empapando sus mejillas ya que no le gustaba que nadie lo viera vulnerable. Por que todo siempre terminaba así, cuando conocían una de sus verdades se alejaban de el, y pasaba de ser un joven guapo y genial nación a ser una oveja descarriada (por parte del algunos países),un renglón torcido de Dios, no le gustaba, No le gustaba para nada que la gente le tachara y criticara de esa manera, por que el aun seguía siendo un jovencito con sus gustos, aun lo era, pero ahora todo era diferente, a quien le contaría la verdad estaba enfrente de el. Con su preciosa sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba, su mechón mas largo y rebelde que el suyo, y con una extraña carilla en el, asían de corea una persona muy interesante, Alfred lo sabia, siempre era divertido hacer variedad de cosas con el asiático y nunca se cansaría, por que ambos coinciden en tantas cosas y el siempre esta ahí para consolar a el pelí-negro cuando discute con alguno de sus hermanos o cuando su hiperactividad esta de mas. Ahora que su amistad había avanzado tanto, había decidido contarle una de sus verdades, tenia la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, pero el solo sentir rechazo por parte de su amigo que cada que iba a visitarlo le decía "Unnie" acompañados de un "te quiero", lo asía querer retroceder en su decisión. Pero ahora era definitivo, lo había citado para decirle algo importante, el entendía que si Corea lo quería lo iba aceptar o eso esperaba, el tener que sentir el rechazo de uno de sus mejores amigos le dolía, pero como el hero que era tenia que tragárselo, Alfred F. Jones nunca iba aceptar sentir miedo o cosas por el estilo, claro que no, aunque era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Unnie.. Annyeong-haseyo da-ze~ -se le podía notar la preocupación al estarle hablando al rubio por mas de 10 minutos sin que este diera señal de vida, solo podía observarlo ahí, enfrente de el aparentemente petrificado al haber escuchado su voz, como acto seguido llevarse sus largas mangas a la boca- estas bien?, no quería molestarte pero tu actitud me preocupa da-ze~

-no, es decir.. uh.. si estoy bien, p-pero -tartamudeo, y ahí esta, el estúpido tartamudeo sincero, que oportunidades tendría que corea no se alejara de el si el no era fuerte?- ¿realmente.. quieres saber el por que te eh citado? -fija su mirada en su amigo mientras este miraba el techo con expresión alegre-

-Bueno, Unnie América siempre tiene cosas interesantes que decir y me encanta apoyarlo en sus ideas da-ze~

Esto realmente lleno de una inmensa alegría al de lentes sin darse cuenta que había empezado a sonreír de una manera un poco tonta y fuera de si.

-pero ¿ahora me dirás? -esta ultima pregunta hizo que el americano suavizara su rostro y bajara la vista al piso-

-dime Yong Soo.. -traga saliva fuertemente- ¿q-que piensas d-de las personas q-que t-tie-nen gus-gusto por otras p-per-s-sonas d-de su m-mismo sex-o?

y ahí estaba, la expresión de corea, esa expresión que había visto en muchas personas antes de alejarse de el. Sintió que el corazón se le partió en dos y no pudo evitar sacar un ligero suspiro de dolor.

-!olvídalo¡, !AH AHAHA¡, es obvio que digo muchas cosas estúpidas y AHAHA ...-comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras se llevaba una mano a su nuca rascandola rápidamente con algunas gotillas de sudor paseándose por su rostro- es solo que..

-¿por que me preguntas eso da-ze~?-sonríe mientras movía juguetona mente sus brazos.

ahora estaba mas curioso que nunca. ¿El americano se había equivocado respecto a las posibles cosas que aria su amigo si se enteraba que el era gay?, ¿el?, el súper hero ¿equivocarse?, !Al demonio lo del hero¡, deseaba equivocarse por una vez en su puta vida, por todo dependía de ello, conservar a una de sus mejores gemas, Corea.

-yo, es que..¿que pensarías de mi si soy gay?

Otro mini respingo por parte del asiático hizo realizar al gringo una mueca de estrés, el adoraba al peli-negro, pero eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba, ya que en el oji-negro era muy común el cambio de actitudes, actitudes que el conocía mejor que nadie por supuesto.

-pensaría que eres genial da-ze~-fue la contestación final que hizo antes de cruzarse de brazos- ya pensaba yo que unnie américa nunca me lo diría -infla las mejillas de manera tierna después lo observa y comienza a reír al observar las expresiones que comenzaban a florecer en el rostro del oji-azul-

-pero..-pausa inmediatamente para formular una pregunta algo inteligente- ¡¿desde cuando?! -algo inteligente-

-bueno -el del mechón largo y oscuro camina por todo el cuarto asta llegar a la ventana mas grande que había dentro de la oficina del rubio observando el hermoso jardín que este poseía en su residencia- siempre me preguntaba cuando Unnie américa me enseñaría una fotografía de la chica con la que salía da-ze~, pero después escuche una platica entre Inglaterra y Unnie Japón acerca de que usted tenia algo muy cercano con Russia da-ze~, no sabia si era cierto, -levanta la mirada dramatizando- !incluso llegue a pensar que no me tenias confianza unnie!, pero después me dije que si fuera cierto, me lo hubieras dicho rápidamente, así que mejor decidí esperar a que algún día me lo dijeras da-ze~

Un abrazo fuertemente por parte del oji-azul al asiático fue lo que sucedió después de que el peli-negro terminara de hablar.

-¿Unnie, kwenchana(estas bien) da-ze~? -corresponde el abrazo mientras espera surgir palabras de su amigo y casi hermano americano-

-ahora lo estoy, Thank you corea, really, I love you soo much -sonríe abiertamente mientras le dedica una de las mejores sonrisas que posee, por que si alguien se la merece ese ese asiático hiperactivo y el amigo mas comprensivo que había conocido y siempre deseaba conservar.

-así que..-un leve elevamiento de cejas y una sonrisa picarona surgió del peli-negro mientras que el rubio se acomodaba su chaqueta observándolo con confusión- ¿si estas saliendo con Ivan Braginski da-ze~?

y ahí estaba otra vez, su rostro teñido de un leve rojo mientras carraspeaba un poco y comenzaba a sonreír.

-yes, aunque a Inglaterra y a tu hermano japón no les agrada mucho -ríe nervioso al observar la boca del chico abrirse cuanto podía-

-a ellos que les importa, viva el amor, da-ze~, pero.. -suspira bajando las cejas jugando con las puntitas de sus dedos índice-

-¿pero?-confundido pregunta el de lentes-

-ya no tengo oportunidad para contigo !Unnie¡, !creo que me gustas, da-ze~! -ríe mientras lo abraza nuevamente elevándolo a escasos 5 centímetros del suelo-

-jok-pal-lio¡ (!que vergüenza¡) no me levantes, cabrón! y..c-callate, tonto!-ríe mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente-

Por que ellos dos, son una explosión de sonrisas y buenos momentos, por que mientras Yong Soo pueda estará ahí siempre para Jones, lo cuidara y lo celara así como el americano lo hace para con el, ya que después de todo, así es el destino, ¿no?, quien menos crees es quien mas te apoya.

.-.-.-

**Nadie, bueno por el momento no eh encontrado algún fic de ellos dos, por lo que puedo decir que esta parejita también me encanta (recientemente lo e descubierto) mas como amigos x'DDD ambos a mi parecer son muy hiperactivos y graciosos, me voy a mi camita –w-**

**Saludos .3.**


End file.
